battridewarfandomcom-20200214-history
Kamen Rider Baron
Kamen Rider Baron is a playable character, debuted in Kamen Rider: Battride War II. He is one of the three main protagonists of the second game. Biography As a child, Kaito is the son of a construction worker. When businessmen from Yggdrasill Corporation shut down his father's company; Kaito and his family became poor, which causes his father to become drunk and abusive towards his family and in the end, they committed suicide (his mother poisoned herself and his father hung himself). After that, he was placed in an orphanage which was located near the Takatsukasa Shrine, where he met Mai and thus he had a vendetta against Yggdrasill and sought the power to destroy the company. In 2011, left the orphanage and also dropped out of school to form the dance team Team Baron, as a tribute to the Takatsukasa Shrine, which had been torn down, as in the present during a after of the Beat Riders' name and make matters worst, Kaito soon found out Yggdrasill also did cutting off the tree instead of, pissed at first, until he began interest Helheim's power from what Yggdrasill secretly researching on from that tree shrine. Team Baron was one of the first dance teams bribed by Yggdrasill with Lockseeds to move their dancing from the outer city to the inner city. Team Baron's first victory of dancing show and foundation was originally a Team name Severe Beat, of which Zack resided, and Peko, after declining an invitation to join Team Gaim, joins Severe Beat before his and Zack's first met Kaito, as he wanted to dance for the top team, leading a foundation of the new team name's inner core, with Kaito is accepted to the team and as their new leader for his great performance. Apparently during a foundation, one man, Shura refuses to accept it, and began to attack Kaito from behind, but Kaito manage to counters Shura and exiles him for his cowardly act, such as can be seen through his inner darkness. Back in high school, before Team Baron is formed, he also first met Kouta Kazuraba, when bumping each other. He thought Kouta was weak when apologizing instead of fighting, but turns out in the present he is strong, but deemed still have much to learn about power. He received a Sengoku Driver from a Yggdrasill's Lock Dealer, Sid after Gaim's publicity as an Armored Rider. After fully aware of the existence of Helheim, then during the Inves' full invasion on Earth led by the Over Lord Inves, including during his and Gaim's battle against Deemushu, Kaito was warned by Kouta not to be ended up like Deemushu. Before meeting Deemushu during his day in Ryoma's service to find the Over Lord, Kaito meets a royal foreign prince, Shapool, who is just like Kaito, and being sedated by the prince, so he can switch places with him, through switching outfits. When woke up and had his outfit changed as Shapool disappeared, Kaito finds himself taken by a group led by Shapool’s butler Alfred. Alfred then deduces Kaito's identity, contacting to Oren to take care of him, as Kaito finds out that Alfred attempt to fake Shapool's true death by his hand and attempt to take over his father's organization, thus manage to escape to find Shapool to warn him that he is actually in danger. By the time Kaito finds Shapool, the two are attacked by Alfred who threatens to kill Shapool while transforming into Kamen Rider Tyrant. Kaito protects Shapool and learns of his story, as well as sharing his own story with the prince, after seeing Alfred threaten Shapool, in similar manner how Kaito's fallen abusive father abused him, reminded Kaito of his darkest past after Yggdrasill bought his father's company and led his father's downfall, something Kaito pissed to see the scene repeated. After finding out that Alfred has taken Zack, Kaito goes after Alfred. As both were transformed and battled each other as Baron and Tyrant respectively, Tyrant unexpectedly corrupted by the Energy Lockseed possessing Helheim's manipulation and became an Over Lord Inves. Yoko later came in and gives Kaito the Ringo Lockseed she took from Ryoma. Though warned that it could turn him into an Over Lord, Kaito uses the Lockseed to fight back as Baron Ringo Arms and defeats Tyrant with the Cavaliend Rider Kick before destroying the Ringo Lockseed. In the end, Shapool writes a letter to thank Kaito for saving him from Alfred's threats and taking what Kaito has taught him, to believe in friends and to fight for what is right, before he leaves Zawame City for reuniting with his father. Kaito went to his parents' tomb at a cemetery, and later walks out as the flowers were left onto his parents' tomb. However, though he did not become an Overlord at that time, the event is still within Kaito's future. By the time Redyue infect his arm with her spear's blade, later after Mai's "death" and still outmatched against Ryoma, after his Genesis Driver was destroyed by the professor, or perhaps, his skill is not powerful unlike Takatora, Kaito ended up like Deemushu by eating the pre-matured Helheim Lockseed Fruit, resisting Helheim's control and transform into an Over Lord known as Lord Baron. After Ryoma's suicide caused by Lord Baron's wrath, Kaito plan an ambition to obtain a Golden Fruit, in which Mai is currently helding it now. He defeated his former allies for siding with Kouta and destroyed their transformation devices (particularly the transformation devices of Bravo/Oren Pierre Alfonzo by himself and Gridon/Hideyasu Jonouchi by his right-hand woman, Marika/Yoko Minato, until she died after falling from the explosive suicide caused by Knuckle/Zack, whom Kaito destroyed his transformation device for a good recent why he betrays Kaito). Until in a final battle, Kaito is defeated by Kouta, acknowledge his willpower of peace is much stronger than him, and die in his arm afterward, as Kouta felt regret on unable to prevent the fated battle between them from happening. Kaito, now as a spirit is currently watching over a Zawame, which is currently at its restoration states, such as having the tree shrine back to its rightful place, while being visited by Mai (now as Woman of the Beginning) peacefully to wait for Kouta (now as the Man of the Beginning) to return after, once he helped Mitsuzane to eliminate Kougane (in a form of Kamen Rider Jam). During Movie War Full Throttle, his is revived by Megahex with a full-skinned new robotic body, similar to his primary appearance. Megahex thought he can control Kaito like he did on Ryoma, in promising his evil spirit to give him a godhood power, in turn to serve the alien robot's bidding however, Kaito's willpower is so strong, that he will never kneel to the cowards like Megahex, just like Ryoma was, thus helping his allies, and their new ally, Drive, followed by a temporary alliance with the Roidmudes Brain, Heart and Mashin Chaser (by the time before he regain his old good memory and transform to Kamen Rider Chaser). After Megahex is defeated, all Roidmudes and Inves, whose body are created from Megahex, including Kaito has been neutralized, as Kaito's spirit leaves its physical robotic body. In Gaim Gaiden, centering Knuckle, where Neo-Baron, the group of criminal led by Shura who has a power of Armored Rider from Black Linden Cult and the former Yggdrasill members through black market, Kaito's spirit visits Zack for a chat in the same place where they first met and usually danced at night, after Zack, as Knuckle Kurumi Jimber Maroon Arms defeats Black Baron/Shura on saving all kidnapped Beat Riders from him. After a chat about why Kaito spares Zack, they dance til the end, as Kaito's spirit disappear in the middle of dance off, leaving Zack dance alone until the end. Details - Battride War Genesis = Arms The following arms are available to Baron. *Banana Arms (default) *Mango Arms *Lemon Energy Arms NEW (Strongest Final Form) *Overlord/Lord Baron NEW (Ultimate Final Form) Banana Arms= *Rider Cancel: Stinger **Knockdown *Rider Glide: His 6th ■-String Moves *■-■-■-■-■(3)-■-■-■: a four slashes to elbow then charge ended with slash to Stinger then Spear Victory *Hold ■: Spear Victory (Sparking) **Hold charge for more hits or/and range until the full charge glow blinking stops and release to attack ***Can be rotated while holding *Running ■: Stinger *Air ■-■-■: a three times aerial spear slash *Air ▲: Rider Thrust *▲: Spear Victory (Squash: Rekka) **Press two more times for more hits *●: Spear Victory (Au Lait) **Tap for more hits before second hit release ***Can be rotated during tapping ***Press again during second hit release ****Launcher ****Good for aerial followups *▲+●: Spear Victory (Squash: Charge) **Hold to charge for one more hit until the full charge glow blinking stops and release to attack ***Can be directed while holding |-|Mango Arms= *Rider Cancel: Stinger **Knockdown *Rider Glide: Punish Mash Moves *■-■-■-■-■-■: a series of hammer attacks *Running ■: a running hammer attack *Air ■: an aerial hammer knockdown **Spammable when using Air Dash figure *Air ▲: Helm Breaker *▲: a jumping Helm Breaker to hammer slams and radial **Tap for more hits ***Only lasted for six times **Can be rotated *●: Punish Mash (radial) **Hold to charge until the full charge glow blinking stops and release to attack ***Can be rotated while holding **Press again for followup **Can be directed *▲+●: Punish Mash (Spinning Bomb) **Hold for eight more hits **Can be directed |-|Lemon Energy Arms= Lemon Energy Arms is accessed by pressing R2 when the super gauge is at 50% or 100%. After transforming, on switching Sengoku Driver with Genesis Driver, Baron will execute Lemon Energy Squash to Cavaliend. *Rider Cancel: Stinger **Knockdown *Rider Glide: Same as Running ■ Moves *■-■-■-■-■-■: a two slashes to a roundhouse kick then Sonic Arrow shot before using two Lemon Energy Squashes *Hold ■: Sonic Volley **Hold to charge until the full charge glow blinking stops and release to attack ***Can be rotated while holding *Running ■: a jumping slash *Air ■: Sonic Arrow Shot **Spammable when using Air Dash figure, but will missed the shot *Air ▲: Cavaliend *▲: Banana Charge **Captures enemies **Good for Rider Cancelling and jumps to air attacks *●: Mango Charge **Hold to steady ***No input just simply roundhouse projectiles ***Just frame releases for overhead kick when the mango launch is in the air ****Release when the mango is about to fall will perform the no input's move ****Hold until the mango is falling nearly in front of you only simply roundhouse kick explosion in close-range ***Hold too long will only let the mango dropped *▲+●: Lemon Energy Squash **Hold for three more hits **Can be directed |-|Overlord Inves/Lord Baron= Overlord/Lord Baron monster form is accessed by pressing R2 when entering Strongest Form at 100%. This is the first Rider to have a monster form playable. In this form, Baron uses his Overlord Inves form's Crimson Gas as his Transportation Mode with a terminologies similar to Beast's Falco Mantle's Transportation Mode, but no ■. However, this form considered one of the slowest form, other being Stronger's forms and Shocker Disguised Takeshi Hongo. *Rider Cancel: Gaseous Teleport Run **Knockdown: Same as Rider Cancel *Rider Glide: Gaseous Stinger Moves *■-■-■(4)-■-■(4)-■-■-■: a two Guronbaryamu slashes followed with walk to two kicks before walk again to three slashes with Guronbaryamu *Hold ■: Capture to Power Fist **Invisible Armored when hit before the punch **Unblockable **Difficult to Rider Cancel *Running ■: Stinger *Air ■-■: a two aerial slashes *Air ▲: a stomp kick *▲: Crimson Wave **Tap for more hits ***Only lasted for three times **Can be rotated **Guard Break *●: Crimson Gas **Difficult to Rider Cancel *▲+●: Guronbaryamu Slash **Press again for a Helm Breaker follow up **Can be rotated before the attack **Guard Break *R1/↓: Helheim Vines **Cannot be linked from other specials **Difficult to Rider Cancel }} Changes Battride War Genesis *Lemon Energy Arms added as a 50% final form, while Mango Arms demoted to Form Change **Additionally has his Overlord monster form, Lord Baron as his 100% final form. Leading to be the first Rider to have a playable monster form *New Moves for Banana Arms: **Hold ■: Spear Victory (Geyser) Strenghts/Pros and Weaknesses/Cons Strenghts/Pros *Can Rider Cancel to special moves *All Rider forms except his Overlord Inves monster form Lord Baron are well-round to use, and can Rider Cancel to Specials *Banana Arms: **▲ (Spear Victory (Squash: Rekka)) and ● (Spear Victory (Au Lait)) are very best to use **Suitable aerial fighter due to having ● (Spear Victory (Au Lait)) launcher followup *Mango Arms: **▲ (a jumping Helm Breaker to hammer slams and radial) has a great evade from enemies' incoming attack while running **Has explosion trapping after ▲+● (Punish Mash (Spinning Bomb)) spinning *Lemon Energy Arms playstyle is very faster than Banana Arms *Overlord Inves/Lord Baron: **Infinite Combos from two times ■-Strings to Rider Cancel many times is very best to use due to having frame trap stun properties **Hold ■ (Capture to Power Fist) is Unblockable, and has Invisible Armor after hit in close mid-range **▲ (Crimson Wave) and ▲+● (Guronbaryamu Slash) has Guard-Break **● (Crimson Gas) is good against close-range surroundings **R1/↓ (Helheim Vines) is good against trapping and mid-long range **Crimson Gas Transportation Mode with a terminologies similar to Beast's Falco Mantle's Transportation Mode, such as Dash Attack and Air ▲ (a stomp kick). Act as one of main attack usage Weaknesses/Cons *Banana Arms' Hold ■ (Spear Victory (Sparking)) projectile range can be unpreditable after charging enough and mostly can only hits targets *Full Charged versions of Banana Arms' ▲+● (Spear Victory (Squash: Charge)) and Mango Arms' ● (Punish Mash (radial)) 1st-hit may lost frame traps *Mango Arms' ■-Strings is much slower than Banana and Lemon Energy Arms, but not as bad as Lord Baron ones *In Genesis during Sengoku Driver Lockseed Finisher related moves, a certain form change Lockseed besides right of Baron's Sengoku Driver is suddenly dissapeared. Needs to be fixed in sequels *Has no Forbidden Ringo Arms, which should be act as limited form via attacks *Lemon Energy Arms' ● (Mango Charge) must be learned carefully on anti-ground projectile just frame release move *Overlord Inves/Lord Baron: **Considered the weakest and slowest for some reason ***Slowest ■-Strings than Mango Arms, mostly after the 2nd part ***Hold ■ (Capture to Power Fist) and ● (Crimson Gas) is difficult to Rider Cancel ***▲+● (Guronbaryamu Slash) is very slow on Rider Cancel, since the animation looks like charging and will be overpowered by surroundings. Move requires to change to charging properties in sequel ***R1/↓ (Helheim Vines) besides having a difficulties on Rider Cancel also cannot be linked from other specials ***Crimson Gas Transportation Mode no ■ attack since he's still in Gas form, except Air ▲ (a stomp kick) *Closing Screen never been updated when the new Lockseed form is introduced in Genesis. Needs to be fixed in sequels Gallery ' Chr_ss_3gm.jpg|Banana Arms and Gaim Orange Arms Baron_ss_1.jpg|Mango Arms (later demoted to form change in sequels) Baron_ss_2.jpg|Banana Arms Baron_ss_3.jpg Ss24_2_1.jpg Ss24_2_2.jpg Ss24_2_3.jpg|Lemon Energy Arms Ss24_2_4.jpg ' Vehicle/Transportation Baron's bike is Rose Attacker. As Lord Baron, he becomes a Crimson Gas form for transportation with similar mechanics like Beast's Falco Mantle, but no ■ attacks Category:Playable Characters Category:Playable Characters in Battride War II Category:Playable Characters in Battride War Genesis Category:Playable Characters (Gaim)